Thunder and Lightning
by Sapphire1993
Summary: Unable to sleep because of the storm outside, little Estel remembers his father's death and gets comforted by his new Elven friend Legolas. Fluffy one shot.


**Hey guys! I was inspired by LOTRFan and Chewiecotton to keep writing LOTR fanfics. Thank you very much! Your reviews mean a lot to me! My main story's will be centered around Aragorn and Legolas friendship and/or brotherhood (no-slash). I am a amateur writer, so if you have some hints for my writing, I'll be most thankfull. Oh, I almost forgot: English is not my native language, I am from the Netherlands. So that you know. ;)**

**This story takes place when Aragorn (In this story known as Estel, which means 'Hope' in Elvish) was around 5 years of age and is living in Rivendell with Lord Elrond as his adoptive father and the Twins as Estel's big brothers. Legolas is also in Rivendell because his father, King Thranduil wanted him to...well, let's just say: take a break from his duties. Estel and Legolas have a very deep bond. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own anything from Tolkien's wonderful world.**

* * *

><p>Little Estel lay shivering in his bed, unable to sleep because thunder and lightning where ruling above Rivendell. His sparkling silver eyes where wide with terror and two rivers of tears where flowing down his little, smooth face. Whimpering, Estel buried deeper into his warm blankets, trying in vain to fall asleep. After a few attemps, Estel began to sob harder, pushing his little knees to his chest. The thunder reminded the little Dunadain of the horrible event that robbed Estel of his human father Arathorn:<p>

_'Daddy? Daddy, please wake up!' Cried the little child as he clutched on to his already dead father. The lightning flashed through the sky, reflecting Arathorn's unseeing eyes. The remaining Orcs where closing in, raising their weapons to strike the child. Estel cried out and buried his face in Arathorn's blood-shooked tunic. _

_But before the blow came, the Orcs where being pierced by arrows that suddenly came out of nowhere. They fell one by one, falling like sacks. The little human looked up and saw two dark-haired, identical Elves._

_The Elves where scanning the area, looking for more survivors. When they found none alive, safe for the human child, the Elves bowed their heads in grief. When they looked up again, the immortals raced quikly towards the little child, who is still clutching his father's tunic. One of the Elves kneld down and gently pried the child's hands from Arathorn and held them tenderly._

_'What is your name, little one?' The Elf asked in a gentle tone. The human child looked fearfully in the grey eyes and whimpered._

_'Ara...Aragorn' Whispered the crying child. He looked back at his deceased father. 'Daddy won't wake up' He added fearfully._

_The dark-haired Elf gently took Aragorn in his arms. _

_'That is because your father is now in a better place' The Elf whispered. He turned his attention to his counterpart. 'Elrohir, we must take him to Rivendell'_

Estel shuddered at the memory of his father, who fought bravely to protect his son. The little child began to cry harder at the thought of that terrible day.

Estel cried so hard, that he did not noticed that the door of his bedroom was slowly pushed open, basking the room in a soft, golden light. The being at the looked at the crying child with sorrowfull, sapphire bleu eyes. The blond Elf walked in and closed the door sofly behind him. Legolas walked towards the bed and sat down on the edge of Estel's bed.

'Little one?' The Prince of Mirkwood said softly and rubbed the Dunedain's back. Estel opened his red-rimmed eyes and looked at the softly glowing Elf.

'Las!' The little child flew in the waiting arms of Legolas and held on tightly. 'Las, I want the thunder to go away, it's scary. I saw the mean things hurting my daddy, they won't stop. They where laughing.' At this, Estel could no longer talk and buried his head deeper into Legolas' neck.

The golden Elf held Estel tightly to his chest and rocked slowly back and forth. 'Shhhh, little one, the 'mean things' cannot hurt you daddy anymore, for he is now at a safe place, and I will not allow anything to happen to you, Estel.'

Estel looked up, and gazed into the bleu eyes of his protecter. 'You promise?'

Legolas smiled and layed down on the bed, with little Estel still safely wrapped in his arms. 'I promise, Estel. I will protect you.'

Estel smiled a little and snuggled deeper into the embrace. 'Thank you, Las. I love you'

With that, the little child finally fell in sleep, obvious of the storm outside.

Legelas' smile went wider and kissed Estel's little head and whispered:

'I love you to, little one'

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, that was hard for me to write. I hope this little was worth reading. Please review, I want to know what you think.<strong>


End file.
